You made me live again
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: "You have no idea how valuable you are Kagome." He stated softly as he let his hand brush away a strand of hair from her face.
1. Gallery

"**Gallery"**

It was a day just like any other as he sighed and leaned his back up against the concrete wall of the school building. The sun was out, the sky clear of any rain clouds and the birds chirping all about in the trees providing the shade he currently possessed. The wonderful weather how ever didn't make his sullen mood any brighter as he turned his gaze towards the schools big iron gates. His breath hitched slightly as he caught sight of the one thing that seemed to mesmerize him and leave him stupefied.

_God broke the mold when he made this one, I know…_

_She's breath taking but so much more…_

'_She's beautiful'_ He thought to himself as he watched the way her face would light up every time she was greeted by her friends. He especially loved how her light blue jeans hugged her curves just right and how her pink shirt complimented the blush she was sporting. He admired the way her long black tresses fell in to a slight curl at her waist and how the small wisps of her hair being pulled back by a clip framed her heart shaped face.

_**She walks in the room your lungs close….**_

_**Making you never wanna breathe again…..**_

"Good morning Bankotsu." She greeted him as she passed by letting the scent of lavender and vanilla tickle his nose before disappearing behind the waves of students hustling and bustling to get to their first class. His mood brightened a bit as he remembered the way her lips curled in to a smile as she flashed him her pearly whites. She always seemed to make his day brighter, even with the simplest actions such as waving hello or greeting him in the morning. Her smile and her presence was enough to pacify him but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind it wouldn't be long before he craved more of her attention. He may have not admitted to himself or anyone for the matter but he was slowly falling for the petite little young woman, ever since the day he laid his eyes on her he knew she was the one he wanted, the one he needed.

_**Her boyfriend has got so much dough…..**_

_**So much ice his neck and wrist froze…**_

"Why are you late again? Did I not tell you to be early so we can walk the halls together?" A dark voice hissed causing his mind to reel back in to the real world. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene before him unfold.

'_How dare he?'_ His mind demanded as he watched the tall and dark figure loom over his angel's smaller form. He could practically taste the fear radiating off of her in waves as the taller figure backed her up against the locker, hands firmly gripping her small wrists to her side as she looked away, as she looked towards him.

"I…I waited for you by the gate but then I saw you with Sakura." She replied softly as she flinched away from him. Everyone in the hallway didn't even bother to stop as the two bickering teenagers went head to toe. They already knew what the consequences were for interfering with the two, and even if the girl was kind hearted most people just thought she wasn't worth saving. Most people, not him, never him, he knew she deserved better and he'd be damned if he just sat around and watched her get bullied, Boyfriend or not she deserved respect and love.

_**Is he faithful to her? Hell no….**_

_**But she still chose to be with him, shorty….**_

"Insolent bitch! Who I'm with or without isn't any of your business. Your job is to wait for me by the gate not leave because you saw me with another female." He shouted in to her face. By this time a few tears slid down her flushed cheeks as he gripped her wrists tighter.

"It is my business because I'm your girlfriend! How do you think I feel when I hear and see you flirting with other girls? If I did that you'd bite my head off! But yet here you are strutting around like you aren't involved with anyone!" She yelled back as she tried to get him to loosen his grip on her. This seemed to anger the male above her more as he pinned her two small hands together and slapped her clean across her beautiful face.

"Bankotsu don't!" He heard his brother say as he swiftly went up behind the taller male. He waited for him to turn around before throwing a punch that practically threw the unsuspecting male seven feet away from the saddened female. She stared with widened eyes as he stood in front of her protectively.

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul?**_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on…**_

_**When you know that dude, has a whole wall of 'em just like you.**_

"Damn Bankotsu you knocked Naraku out cold!" He heard someone yell out as a crowd of people began to applaud him. Everyone knew how much of an asshole the tall male was but no one ever bothered to stand up and go against him, not until Bankotsu showed up at least.

"I don't give a damn how much money you have or who the hell you have working for your father in this school. Don't ever disrespect Kagome like that ever again. If I find out you've been treating her like shit that's not all you're going to get." He said out loud, venom dripping from his voice. A few people shivered at the sound of promise his voice held and some even backed away. Naraku didn't respond as he stayed down obviously unconscious.

_**And girl you're just way too fine…**_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind, girl…**_

_**Use your mind don't be just another dime.**_

_**Because…..**_

"Bankotsu no…you didn't have to…" She stated softly as she put a hand on his forearm in an attempt to calm down the infuriated teen. His muscles relaxed at her touch as he turned around and brought a hand up to touch her face. She winced slightly as he brushed his thumb along her beaten cheek.

"You have no idea how valuable you are Kagome." He stated softly as he let his hand brush away a strand of hair in her face. She blushed a nice shade of crimson before he let his hand fall to his side.

_**I can't take, seeing you with him because I know exactly what you'll be…**_

_**In his gallery…**_

_**Just not fair…..**_

_**And it's tearing me apart; you're just another priceless work of art…..**_

_**In his gallery.**_

"Don't let him treat you like that again alright? I can't just go around punching him in the face everyday so you have to learn how to stick up for your self." Her lips curled in to a small sad smile before letting out a sigh and thanking him once more. He watched with hopeful eyes as she walked towards her fallen boyfriend and knelt beside him.

"Bitch what happened to my brother?" A feminine voice screeched causing Kagome to jump in surprise. His anger spiked up once more as he watched the tightly clad female push Kagome roughly away before beckoning another girl to help her get the now conscious male up on his feet.

"Just wait until after school." He heard Naraku growl out before letting the two petite females carry him away. Kagome just stood there biting her lips for a while before turning sad blue/grey eyes up at him. She mouthed out a thank you before rushing to her next class just as the bell rang.

"Come on Ban." He heard his brother say as he ran his hands through his long hair.

"Alright Jak." He replied before following after the feminine male.

_**She's so confused, she knows she deserves more….**_

_**Someone who will love and adore…..**_

She sat down and proceeded to scribble down the notes the teacher projected up on the board before letting her mind become consumed with thoughts of her knight in shining armor. A smile found its way on to her face as she put a hand up to cup her bruised cheek. She didn't know why but his gentle touch made her feel warm and fluttery inside. The way he defended her and stood in front of her in order to block her from Naraku's view made her feel safe, especially since he held her hand tightly to him as he warned the abusive male to be more respectful towards her.

'_Why am I feeling this way? I'm with someone else.'_ She thought to her self as her brows furrowed in frustration.

'_You deserve more than him though. You deserve to be loved and Naraku doesn't love anyone else but himself.'_ Her heart countered as she began to draw shapes and doodles on her notebook. She knew her heart outsmarted her mind on that one, she knew she deserved someone that would cherish and love her, respect her and honor her, care about her and care for her but she also knew she had a duty to fulfill and until she gained her goal she would never be able to be with anyone else.

_**She really doesn't know what to do….**_

_**Girl…it's just a matter of time…**_

_**Before he finds another more fine…..**_

_**After he's done dulling your shine, you're out the door and he's through with you…**_

"Hey Kagome, I know you don't want to hear this but I saw Naraku making out with Anzu behind the school the other day. You can even ask Usagi-chan she took a picture." One of her classmates whispered to her. Kagome nodded her head in understanding before turning her attention back towards her notebook. She fought the tears that threatened to spill as she sucked in a deep breath. She wouldn't let them see her shed tears, she wouldn't show them how weak she really was, and she will never break down.

'_This is all so stupid.'_ She thought to her self as she thought about the reasons she had to stay with the selfish and sadistic man. Why did her father have to do what he did? Why didn't her mother stop him? Why? It had been five years and she still couldn't figure it out. How badly she wanted to though, how badly she wanted to help her family, how badly she wanted to get out but she knew she couldn't and that's what made it harder.

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul?**_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on…**_

_**When you know that dude, has a whole wall of 'em just like you.**_

A gentle shake brought her back to reality as she looked up at a pair of cerulean orbs. She smiled up at him as she placed her tiny hand in to his open one. She felt her heart flutter once more as he brought her to her feet and led her out the door.

"Feeling better?" He questioned as he flashed his trademark grin. She could have melted right there if she could as she walked beside him to their next class. A class that she sadly shared with her boyfriend, her bright mood dimmed down immensely as she thought about his warning, she knew he would heed to it without a doubt and the thoughts of what he would do to her sparked her fear and rekindled the worry that was once washed away because of a certain tall, tan, and handsome male.

_**And girl you're just way too fine…**_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind, girl…**_

_**Use your mind don't be just another dime.**_

_**Because…..**_

"A bit thanks. How has your day been so far?" She replied softly as they turned a corner.

"Fine I guess." He said as he turned to look at her. They halted their small journey for a moment in order to look at one another before being rudely interrupted.

"My brother is sporting a black eye and you're here fondling another guy? You really are a whore." A bitter voice stated causing Bankotsu's body to turn rigid as he looked up and stared the person down with cold emotionless eyes.

_**I can't take, seeing you with him because I know exactly what you'll be…**_

_**In his gallery…**_

_**Just not fair…..**_

_**And it's tearing me apart; you're just another priceless work of art…..**_

_**In his gallery.**_

"I find it completely comedic when someone points a finger at another person for being something their not. Before you go accusing people and putting them under Pontius Pilate why don't you make sure your own hands are clean." Kagome stood there shocked as she darted back and fourth between the two. The red eyed woman in front of her seemed to take a couple steps back as she let out a small growl.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who you're going up against?" She hissed as she retracted her hands in to a fist. Bankotsu seemed unfazed by her anger as he continued to stare her down coldly.

_**You're a masterpiece I know he….**_

_**Can't appreciate your beauty….**_

_**Don't let him cheapen you….**_

"Personally I don't care who I'm up against, what I'm fighting for how ever, that I take great concern in." He replied coolly as he stood tall and proud even when the bell signaled the beginning of their second class. Kagome stared up at the man beside her, why was he defending her? Why did he defend her? She wasn't worth it; at least that's what she's been told.

"Bankotsu please." She said softly as she put a hand on his forearm. He didn't move as he continued to stare the obviously pissed off woman in front of him.

"I won't let them treat you this way Kagome. I refuse." He stated flatly leaving no room for arguments. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the angry woman.

"I'll go see him." She stated in a hushed tone as she walked towards the red eyed female. Her ruby lips curled in to a smirk as she grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm and dragged her.

_**He don't see you like I do…**_

_**Beautiful not just for show….**_

_**It's time that someone let you know…..**_

Bankotsu's fist met the hard metal of a locker as he watched the taller woman rough handle Kagome. He was angry at not only her but with himself for not being able to be everything that she needed.

'_Damn it all.'_ He thought angrily as he cracked his knuckle and shrugged his shoulders around in order to loosen up the tension he felt. He was pissed beyond words and it took everything in him not to rip the insolent and stuck up wench in to pieces. She was lucky he had principles and at least some respect towards her kind due to what his mother instilled in to his head when he was younger.

_**I can't take, seeing you with him because I know exactly what you'll be…**_

_**In his gallery…**_

_**Just not fair…..**_

_**And it's tearing me apart; you're just another priceless work of art…..**_

_**In his gallery.**_

'_Always respect a woman, and when you find one that catches your heart treat her with great care for she will bring you the greatest love of all.'_ He thought as he replayed his mother's words over and over again in his mind.

"And when you find her don't let her go." A feminine but deep voice stated causing Bankotsu to look up quickly.

"Oh, Jak it's just you." He stated as he eased up. The cross dresser eyed the younger male up and down before clearing his throat.

"You love her don't you?" He questioned seriously as he continued to stare his younger brother down.

_**Oooohhh**__**I can't take, seeing you with him because I know exactly what you'll be…**_

_**In his gallery…**_

_**Just not fair…..**_

_**And it's tearing me apart; you're just another priceless work of art…..**_

_**In his gallery.**_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bankotsu replied as he turned around.

"You know, you're just afraid to admit it." The feminine male stated as he followed after his younger brother.

"Shut up Jakotsu." Bankotsu stated as he began to quicken his pace. Jakotsu shrugged as he bid the younger male a farewell before rushing towards his class. Bankotsu checked the time on his phone before passing by the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" He heard someone sob as he passed by. His senses went haywire the instant he heard a loud crashing sound and more sobs.

"I'm sorry!" He heard the familiar voice state once more.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he turned around and put his ear to the door.

"You're mine you understand that don't you? MINE." The dark voice hissed out.

'_Naraku…'_ He thought as his eyes narrowed. Realization dawned on him as he remembered Kagome saying she was going to him.

"Damn it." He said to himself as he heard another sob. His heart went out to the poor girl but he knew he had to sustain himself in order to save her from further punishment.

_**And it's tearing me apart….**_

His heart lurched in his chest as he head the sickening sound of flesh upon flesh. At that instant he felt a wave of guilt hit him as he realized the cause of such brutality.

'_Kagome, forgive me.'_ He thought sadly as he heard the girl cry out once more. The sound of Naraku's loud footsteps signaled Bankotsu that he was closing in. Thinking quickly he dashed towards an empty room across the nurse's office and hid there for five minutes before leaning slightly and checking for anyone. He turned his eyes towards the door immediately as he saw Kagome on the ground with her face buried in her hands. Waiting a few more agonizing minutes he dubbed it safe and walked towards the broken girl.

"Kagome" He whispered as he closed the door behind them and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes before latching her self on to his body and burying her face in to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry to her hearts content before pulling her away and wiping away the tears. His eyes flashed a dangerous crimson before looking in to her blue orbs.

_You're just another priceless work of art…. _

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he took his lucky handkerchief out and wiped away the blood that was trickling down from the side of her mouth. He examined her face a bit before letting out a sigh and pulling her up to stand. He led her towards the counter and sat her up on it before taking out some alcohol swabs and wiping away the rest of the blood and placing a small band aid over the small cut and a larger one on the side of her face. He brushed the wounds with his thumbs before letting out a sigh. She sniffled a bit before leaning her head towards him and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Thank you….for caring." She whispered before closing her eyes and letting a few tears drop on to his chest. He clenched his teeth in an effort to keep from going after the monstrous male that dared hurt Kagome.

"I'll always care; I promise I'll do what I can to show you just how valuable you are." He whispered as he picked her up from the counter and carried her bridal style, she smiled a small smile before nuzzling in to his chest and taking in his scent.

'_I'll protect you, Kagome, that I'm sure of. I'm going to make sure that smile is permanent on your face.'_ He silently promised himself as he walked out the door.

_**In his gallery….**_


	2. Can you protect me?

**A/N:** The title of the song for the last chapter was "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez. The next song's artist will be posted next chapter

"**Can you protect me?"**

A week past by since the incident and Bankotsu did everything in his power to make sure she was always safe. He was pretty popular amongst the high school students by now especially considering the fact that he was the first to ever stand up against the alpha male of the school. He was rarely seen by himself, always being accompanied by his brothers or Kagome, both of which he had a fierce protectiveness over. Everyone knew he wasn't a force to be reckoned with, including Naraku. The cunning male knew he would get no where with physical fights so he thought of another motive to bring down the strong teen. Through Kagome.

He knew the only weakness he had was with her and through her he knew he was hurting him. Though it wasn't physical it was enough to satisfy the twisted male. He could see the pain held in the young man's eyes every time he saw Kagome being hurt over and over again. He knew he couldn't do anything but watch for her sake if he wanted her to have a less grueling punishment. He swallowed his pride and his anger every time she ran to him with a new bruise or a busted lip. He may have not been the easiest person to read but the pain dancing behind his cerulean orbs told a different story.

_**Can you stay the night? I'm having trouble sleeping…**_

_**I'm struggling to find a way to make it through the day….**_

'_I wonder if she's alright.'_ The young man thought to himself as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. It had been an excruciating day for him since she was absent, his nerves were going wild with worry as he thought about whether she was safe or not. Even his usual getaway wasn't enough to calm him. The usual sakura trees that would brighten his day just proved to dim his mood more as he was reminded of her bright smile. He let a sigh pass through his lips as he spotted the lake his parents use to take him and his brothers to when they were younger, the lake that seemed to glisten and sparkle with its clear blue water. He spotted the bench he usually sat on and walked over there failing to notice the other person who was occupying the seat beside him.

He didn't say a word as he kept his eyes locked on the lake. This night proved to be a beautiful one as the stars shown brighter than usual, the crescent moon that hung above the darkened sky made the lake look some what ethereal and surreal, as if he stepped in to a different dimension. His mood calmed a bit and his sullen state of mind took a turn for a more euphoric approach as he breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms and purity. He stayed like this for a couple minutes until a sob broke through his lightened demeanor. His breath caught in his throat immediately as he turned to gaze at the person sitting next to him.

_**Can you save a life?**_

_**I think I lost that feeling…..**_

"Kagome…" he whispered as he scooted closer towards the one girl he'd had trouble trying to forget. She looked up immediately as she heard the familiar voice, her tears trekking down her bruised face as she stared up at him with a black eye adorning the right side of her face. His anger took on a new persona as raged built its way into his chest. So this is why she failed to attend school, she was sporting more injuries. More than likely because of the bastard he loathed. He didn't even think twice as he pulled her in to his arms.

"What happened?" He questioned as calmly as he could as he stroked her hair and let her cry in to his chest. She didn't respond which caused him to look down and examine her further. Her usually milky flesh was now tainted with different arrays of bruises that traveled from her neck towards her wrists that were a sickening purple color. He took in a breath of air in an attempt to calm his racing heart. How badly he wanted to tear the bastard apart, how badly he wanted to paint the monstrous male with his own set of bruises and more than likely more if he was given the chance.

_**I'm reaching for a dream that seems to be slipping away….**_

_**I'm like the sun that just won't shine….**_

"No it wasn't him, not this time." She cried out as she clung to him. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her further and continued to listen.

"He just told my father that….that I was being disobedient so he made my father hit me in front of him….." She continued causing his heart to twist unbearably in his chest. How sick was this bastard that he made her own flesh and blood hit her and treat her so cruelly?

"You don't deserve this Kagome." He whispered as he pulled her away and stared in to her eyes. It killed him inside to see her swollen lip and the scars she sported which indicated how gruesome her beating truly was so he decided to leave the questions running through his mind for a later date.

"It's not papa's fault. He does it so Naraku doesn't do anything more to me….please don't be angry with him he's doing it to protect me and I'm doing this to protect them." She cried as her tears trailed down her face. He nodded in understanding as he wiped away the remaining little drops that spilled from her beautiful blue eyes.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**I need your words now…**_

_**My head is filled with doubt; tell me it'll be alright.**_

"Come on, I need to take a better look at your injuries." He stated softly as he stood up and offered his hand. She seemed hesitant at first but nodded and placed her small hand in his palm. He lifted her to her feet gently and snaked an arm around her shoulder before beginning their journey towards his home.

It was a short and comfortable walk as they hustled past the on lookers that seemed to throw disapproving looks. He retaliated by throwing them all his own glare which left them shaking in their shoes while continuing to keep a protective arm around the frail girl. She snaked her own arm around his waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder and let him lead her. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, a feeling she hadn't felt since he came along. A feeling that she thought would never come back.

"Here we are, I doubt anyone else is home right now so you won't have to worry about being seen." He stated causing her to look up at him in surprise. Was she that obvious? That nervous? She didn't know so she just settled for watching him fish for the keys in his pocket. Looking around she was amazed at the size of his house, not even Naraku's compared to the three floor building that she was currently standing in front of.

"Come on." He called out as he grabbed her hand and led her inside. She blushed as she laced her fingers with his.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**My heart's on lockdown.**_

"You have a beautiful home." She complimented as they made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Thanks, when my mother and father passed away I thought it was a good idea to just leave things the way they are." He replied as they made it to the second floor.

"I'm sorry." She stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"Don't be, that's life, live and let die." He replied as they turned a hallway and walked down the end of it.

"I got my parents old bedroom, so don't laugh if it's a little old fashioned." He joked as he opened up two large double doors. Kagome scooted closer to him and peaked from the side. She gasped at the beautifully crafted furniture and took in the white and baby blue paintings on the walls. His room was huge to say the least and his handcrafted furniture was built to perfection.

"I want to show you something." He whispered as he led her in and closed the door. Kagome followed close as he led her towards two double French doors. He turned to her and smiled before opening the doors and revealing the beautiful balcony that gave a wonderful view to the forest below. Kagome stood beside him in awe as she walked closer towards it and looked down. Her eyes couldn't get any bigger as she eyed the small waterfall leading to a beautiful crystal clear lake.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out as a smile graced her beautiful face. Bankotsu stared at her in awe and nodded his head.

"Quiet breath taking." He stated as he stared down at her.

_**It's a lonely road and I'm too drunk to drive…..**_

_**Can you protect me?**_

Kagome smiled as big as her cut lip allowed her too before looking up at him and shying away as she noticed him staring at her. He caught on to her insecurities quickly as he reached a hand out and cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You're beautiful Kagome and someday soon things will be alright again." He stated as he brushed away the stray tear that slid down her cheek. She didn't know what or why but she leaned in close to him and wrapped her arms around his body before laying the side of her face on his chest and breathing in his calming scent of fruits and spicy herbs, all wrapped up with a touch of lavender. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body before placing his chin on top of her head and inhaling her own unique scent of black vanilla, frozen pear, and blooming gardenia (btw this stuff from VS smells sooo good).

"Come on sleepy head." He commanded softly as he heard her stifle out a yawn. She didn't respond as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back before picking her up bridal style and walking back in to the dimly lit room.

"I'll just fix your injuries up than take you back home." He stated as he laid her down on his king sized bed. She looked frightened for a second causing him to lift an eyebrow up and reconsider.

_**Oooohhhh…..**_

_**I'm carrying the world, on my expectations…**_

_**Trying to be everything, and now I'm left in pieces…..**_

"Or you can stay the night." He continued earning himself a smile from the young girl. He smiled back and proceeded towards the bathroom to gather his first aid kit and alcohol before walking out and sitting beside her. She was quiet for a moment which made him feel uneasy as he dabbed some alcohol on a cotton ball and cleaned her bloody lip.

"I don't want to be a bother." She whispered after wincing at his gentle actions.

"You're never a bother." He replied sternly as he pressed a cold cloth to her black eye. She took control in holding it while he took a band aid out and covered the side of her face.

"Why do you do this?" She questioned as she looked up at him with her one good eye. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. Why was he doing this? Why did he care so much? He knew he had feelings for her but were they really that strong? He didn't want to sound dumb nor did he want to seem like he was barging in on another man's girl but when he was with her he didn't care about principles and the 'guy' code. He cared about her and her alone. With a sigh he brushed a strand of hair from her face before staring at her seriously.

"I care about you, I always have and as weird as it may sound I hate seeing you sad. I don't know why but I'm drawn to you." He replied earning a surprised look to etch its way on her face.

_**Wash away the hurt, give me inspiration…**_

_**Open up the window to a view of something beautiful….**_

"I'm not worth it though." She stated in a hushed voice as she cast her eye downwards. His face twisted in to a scowl as he closed the first aid kit and put it on the night stand beside him.

"You'll be surprised at how price less you truly are." He stated as he stood up and walked towards his closet. She let out a sigh as she took the cloth off her eye and fidgeted with her fingers. He came back and handed her one of his white V-neck t-shirts and a pair of his sweats.

"What's this for?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

"You need to change out of your clothes. Their full of blood and dirt, feel free to take a shower, I'll see if Jak has some of that girlie body wash he uses." He replied before turning around and walking out the door. Kagome stared after him and with a small smile walked towards the bathroom. She hesitated for a while before going up to the large mirror and staring at her reflection. She looked worst than she expected and what was even more sad was the fact that she felt even more beaten inside than what the scars and bruises showed on the outside. Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she looked away and sunk to the floor feeling defeated. Her tears reached her lap as she cried her sorrows out completely unaware of the pair of cerulean eyes standing outside the door looking down at her.

"Kagome." He called out as he walked in and placed the bottle of body wash on the counter before sinking down and wrapping her in his arms. She held on to him as if he was her last lifeline and cried freely not caring about the world any more.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**I need your words now…**_

_**My head is filled with doubt; tell me it'll be alright.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned as he rubbed circles around her back. She tensed under his touch but relaxed after a while as she pulled away and looked at him.

"Maybe some other time." She replied as she stood up. He nodded and followed her actions.

"Here's that frilly stuff he uses along with a clean towel. I'll be down stairs if you need me. I'll be back in a half an hour to check on you." He stated before leaving her alone to wash up.

Kagome took her shower and felt much better after it as she wrapped a huge white and fluffy towel around her petite body. A knock was heard on the door which caused a smile to grace her features. He was right about her needing the shower, as well as checking up in thirty minutes.

"Just a minute." She called out as she dried her self and threw the clothes on. After a good ten minutes she opened up the door and smiled up at him with the towel lodged on top of her head.

"Thank you." She stated as she stepped out and looked up at him.

"Are you hungry? My brothers brought home some food." She nodded and let him lead her out the door once again.

"Banban Renkotsu and Suikotsu stole my food again!" Bankotsu shook his head while Kagome giggled at the nickname. They stepped in to the dining room and immediately all eyes were on Kagome which made her feel very uncomfortable. Bankotsu noticed this and cleared his throat so everyone was forced to turn away and look up at the teen.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**My heart's on lockdown.**_

"This is Kagome; she's my friend so I expect her to be treated with respect." He growled out in warning which made the people in the room ease up and nod their heads.

"Very well aniki." A tall bald male stated as he cleared two seats for the two. Bankotsu led Kagome towards the table and pulled out a chair beside him before sitting down and looking around. Kagome hesitated at first but sat down next to a very feminine looking male.

"So you're the girl my big brother has a fascination with." He said out loud which caused heat to rise towards Bankotsu's face. He sent the male a warning glare before turning away. Kagome blushed a nice shade of pink before turning and looking up at Bankotsu who seemed to be analyzing the table.

"How was business?" He questioned as he eyed a humble looking man from across the room.

"It was booming like usual….we have someone from a certain corporation looking in on trying to merge with ours." He replied earning a nod of approval from Bankotsu.

"I'm Jakotsu by the way." The feminine male next to her whispered.

"I'm Kagome." She whispered back earning a grin to etch on the male's face. The two chatted away merrily for the rest of the meal as Bankotsu conversed with the others about their company and business. Kagome found it interesting that his family looked up to him as the leader and later found out that even if he was the youngest he was considered the level headed and strongest one. Jakotsu easily welcomed her in to the family as well as Suikotsu and Ginkotsu who she now looked up to as her older brothers. Mukotsu and Renkotsu how ever were a different story as they stared at her with distrust written in their eyes. Kyokotsu was dubbed as the 'slow' one of the group by Jakotsu who was later bopped on the head by Bankotsu. The night went on with laughter as everyone watched Jakotsu and Suikotsu's crazy antics. Kagome never felt this easy going in years as she laughed and joked with all of them.

_**It's a lonely road and I'm too drunk to drive…..**_

_**Can you protect me?**_

"I believe it's time for me to retire." Renkotsu announced with a small smile on his face. Everyone bid him a good night and slowly began to disperse and head their own ways. Which left Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kagome by themselves.

"I'll clean up; it's my night so go ahead to bed big brother." Jakotsu announced with a devious grin before clearing away the table and walking away. Bankotsu let out a sigh before turning towards Kagome who seemed to be growing tired as well.

"I guess it's too late to bring you home so I guess you'll be staying the night." He stated as he stood up and reached a hand out to her. She accepted it and smiled before allowing him to lift her up.

"My mother won't mind, she told me to stay at a friend's house tonight to let my father cool off." She stated as they made their journey up the spiral staircase.

"I thought you said your father didn't like to hit you. Why would he need time to cool off?" He questioned. She let out a sigh before thinking of ways to explain her current situation.

"He's not mad at me, he's mad at himself and when he gets angry with himself he tends to act violently not only with his own person but with me as well." She replied.

"Why just with you?"

"Because, I choose to be his target, I would rather sacrifice my well being for my brothers and sisters and especially my mother." She confessed causing a deep yearning to rise within his heart as he watched her smile at the thought of her family.

"Let me guess, after Naraku told your father to hit you his anger took over and he continued to even if he was against it?" Kagome nodded her head in response. "Seems to me you're father has a split personality."

"It's because he feels it's his fault. And when he began to hide his anger an his emotions they took over and now whenever it's too much for him to handle he blows up. It's not his fault and I understand." She replied.

"You're too kind hearted Kagome." He commented as they walked down the hall towards his room.

"A lot of people tell me that." She replied with a sad smile as the thought of her best friend passed through her mind. "Especially my best friend Sango."

"Sango? I never heard of her." He replied as he led her inside his room.

"Yeah, she changed schools a while back because of me."

_**Oh, tell me I'm not crazy, tell me that I'm beautiful.**_

_**Tell me that you'll carry me home when I fall…**_

"Because of you?" He thought out loud as he walked towards the bed and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and beckoned her to come over.

"Yeah, you see Naraku was jealous that I was spending too much time with her and that she was getting in to our business too much. So he…..he spread a rumor about her that caused her to get expelled. She was forced to move out of the district and in to another lower class school. She and I stopped talking after that because he made it seem that it was me who spread the rumor." She explained. His eyes flashed a dangerous crimson as she told her story to him. How twisted was this bastard that he separated Kagome from the people she cared about most? His hate for the male grew by ten folds as tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" He questioned angrily as he stared down at her.

"Because I have to!" She replied as her tears continued to fall.

"Why do you have to? You don't have to do anything!" He hissed as he faced her.

"You just don't understand!" She yelled out as she buried her face in to her hands. The sound of her crying instantly shook him from his angered stupor. He mentally kicked himself for making her cry as he picked her up bridal style and settled her in to the spot beside him.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered in to her ear before throwing the covers over their bodies and nuzzling his face into her hair. She continued to sob as he held her close to him.

'_I'm no better than he is for making her cry.'_ He thought to himself as he played with her long raven locks. After a while she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for crying again. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance to you. I'm sorry for…" He didn't even let her finish as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She blushed at his show of affection before snuggling closer to his warmth.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**I need your words now…**_

_**My head is filled with doubt; tell me it'll be alright.**_

"Don't be sorry, you're never a nuisance to me. You understand?" He replied softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She began to feel the effects of the day catching up to her as she let out a yawn.

"You know Ban; you treat me just like my older brother use to. He was always there for me whenever I cried. Thank you for being here." She whispered before reaching her face up and kissing him on the cheek. His heart clenched at the thought of her seeing him as an older brother.

"And I'll always be here for you Kagome." He promised her as he continued to lull her to sleep.

"Thank you Bankotsu. You're a great friend." She replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to dreamland. He held her there for what seemed like hours. His heart breaking as he replayed her words over and over in his head.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**My heart's on lockdown.**_

'_I treat her just like her older brother?'_ He questioned himself as he looked down at her sleeping face. She seemed so beautiful to him even under the black eye and bruises. She was so precious to him, so fragile, so delicate, he felt the need to protect her and show her what she's been stripped of for years. And he would, no matter what.

"I promise you I'll do everything for you Kagome. I'm going to show you things you've never had the chance too see. And if I can Kagome I promise to give you the world. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around. I'll make sure of it." He whispered in to her ear completely unaware of the fact that she had awakened a couple minutes ago. She blushed a bright crimson at the promise he made and smiled.

"Thank you." She called out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"You were awake?" He questioned suddenly as he moved her head to lie on his chest. She didn't reply as she feigned sleep.

"Must have been my imagination." He thought out loud as he laced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him seconds later as his breathing evened out. Kagome just stayed their with her head on his chest, she loved the sound of his heart beating and the way his chest moved up and down in a slow rocking fashion that made her sleepy all over again.

'_Why am I feeling this way? I've never felt it with anybody else.'_ She thought to her self as she rubbed her thumb across surface of his hand. She was completely and utterly confused about what she felt towards him. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to act or what to say to him. Hell she didn't even know what she felt for him, better yet she didn't understand it.

_**It's a lonely road and I'm too drunk to drive…..**_

_**Can you protect me?**_

The brush of the air conditioning against her caused her to snuggle closer to his warmth which in turn made his grip on her tighten. She blushed as she noticed how close they truly were.

'_He's so handsome.'_ She thought to her self as she reached a hand up and brushed away his bangs. She smiled when he made a face and contained her laughter as he settled back down and began to snore lightly. She had to admit she didn't mind waking up to him, she however felt ugly if he woke up to her. After all everyone said she wasn't anything special.

"You're beautiful….so beautiful…" She heard him whisper. She watched as his face etched in to a smile.

"Kagome…." He breathed out causing her blush to intensify as he nuzzled his face in to her hair and stopped.

"I love you." She heard him say, after that all feeling in her body left as she stared wide eyed at him.

_**Can you protect me?**_

_**So, you should stay the night…..with me.**_


	3. This Girl

**A/N:** Sorry for the long non update guys! To make it up to you I decided to make this chapter a bit longer and a bit juicier oh btw guys could you suggest some songs that can run with the theme of this story? I have a whole bunch but they're reserved for later chapters. It would be greatly appreciated!

**S/N:** Last song was "Can you Protect me" By Nasri.

"**This Girl"**

"Yo Bank! It's the end of the day bro." He heard somebody call out as a hand was being waved furiously in front of his face. He blinked twice before looking up and nodding towards the person.

"Thanks kid." He replied as he gathered his books and backpack and headed out the door. Walking out the gates of the school he couldn't help but linger around just in case he could catch even the side of her before going home for the weekend.

"Give it up aniki; she's been out of school the whole week." His brother stated as he hopped up beside him. Bankotsu glared at the feminine male before turning his attention back on the outpour of students exiting through the doors of school. A familiar face caught his line of vision as he walked towards the only person he knew could give him information on her where abouts.

_There's a girl…living in this town_

_She's got her head up in the sky,_

_But her feet are on the ground._

"Excuse me." He called out as he stopped in front of the chattering females. They halted in their strides and looked up at him with nervous faces.

"Your Kagome's friend's right?" He questioned them seriously. The two females looked at each other first before nodding their heads yes. He brushed off the simple gesture before continuing with his question. "Do you guys know why she hasn't been in school?"

"I'm sorry, we don't know either." The red head stated quickly as she darted her eyes between him and the front gate. Bankotsu was no idiot to know who it was causing the girls to feel fidgety.

"Thanks anyways." He mumbled before turning around and facing the sadistic male who was eyeing him from across the courtyard. Bankotsu kept his posture straight and his face cold as he walked towards his awaiting brother and friends.

"Word of advice Bank, she's mine so stay away." Naraku bit out. Bankotsu pushed back the urge to snort before shoving the smaller male aside and walking out the gates with the rest of his friends and family in tow. Naraku watched with hateful eyes as the taller male walked away without a single bone of fear in his body.

"Can't believe you let that guy get away with that crap." One of his lackeys stated as they came up next to him. Before anyone could blink he was on the ground in a bloody mess.

_There's a girl…._

_Living on my street and she knows_

_Outside her little world, somehow ends are gonna meet._

"Watch who you talk to you incompetent halfwit." He stated coldly, venom dripping from his voice as he took his cell phone out.

"Hello, I'll be gone tonight and won't be able to make it to the little 'show'. So you better do your job or else." With that said he hung up the phone and entered the sleek black limo that pulled up beside him completely oblivious to the set of ears that were listening in on his phone call.

**[With Bankotsu]**

The problematic teen shifted through the pile of paper work on his desk before giving up and leaning back in his chair. The feeling of a not so pleasant migraine made its way in to the pit of his stomach as he pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a deep breath. The ringing of his office phone didn't lighten his mood any better as he looked down at the noisy black object. After a couple rings and second after second of developing pain in his cranium he picked the receiver off its cradle and answered with a not so friendly hello.

"This better be good." He stated as he massaged his temples with his free hand.

"Hello? Bankotsu?" The voice questioned completely catching him off guard as he recognized it.

"Yeah? Who is this?" He replied as he opened his eyes and stared at nothing in particular.

"This is Ayame; I'm the one you were talking to after school today. Sorry for the way I acted…..I just couldn't really tell you much because..."

"Because Naraku was there, I get it." He finished for her as he stood up.

"Yeah, that's right. Well anyways the point of me calling is to tell you that Kagome's been at home all week. Naraku forbid her to attend school and fed her father lies about what she's been doing in order to get her in trouble. Suki and I tried to see her the other day when her father was gone and she looks absolutely horrible. I didn't know what to do, who to call or talk to because Naraku has too much influence with the cops in the city. I didn't know who else to tell except you but Naraku threatened me." She explained. With each word that was said Bankotsu's temper rose as he thought of all the sick and twisted things the evil bastard had told Kagome's father.

_And when the roads get kinda rough…_

_She keeps one thing in mind…_

"Thanks Ayame. I'll take it from there." He stated in an even tone before slamming the phone down and opening a small drawer. For a moment he contemplated on whether or not to bring the sleek silver object, but after a few seconds rage took over all logic left in his mind as he stuffed it in his back pocket, grabbed his car keys, and rushed out his office door.

"Whoa! Slow down where are you going?" Suikotsu called out as the younger male rushed out of the house. Bankotsu didn't even reply as he jumped in his car and zipped off.

'_**Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.'**_ He thought to himself as he sped down the highway towards the shrine he knew her family lived on. In less than ten minutes he was running up the flight of stairs.

'_**I can't just barge in there…..'**_ He told himself as he reached the top. He stared at the small house for a few minutes in deep thought before the sound of glass breaking and screams brought him back to the real world.

**[In the house]**

"STOP IT! KENSHIN STOP!" Her mother's voice yelled out as she tried her best to pry her angry husband off her sobbing daughter. The poor teen backed up against the wall and put her hands up in defense as he bombarded her with countless slaps and punches.

"The little whore needs to learn her lesson!" He yelled out as he threw the frail woman off of him. Kagome looked up just as her father reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Her scalp burned with each second that passed as he mercilessly forced her to stand on her two legs. The older woman could only watch as her daughter was thrown against the wall, battered and bruised.

"Stop it Kenshin! She's your daughter!" The woman yelled out once more as she got up and ran towards the frail teen who was shaking with fear. The male of the household didn't reply as he balled his fist and attempted to throw a punch towards the young girl's abdomen.

_The longest journey always starts…_

_With once about a time._

"Mom no!" Kagome yelled out as her mother blocked the painful hit. The older woman crumpled to her knees in pain as blood began to sprout from her lips. Kagome pulled her mother close to her chest and sobbed furiously while her father stood in front of the two in a daze.

"This is all YOUR fault!" He roared out after a few moments of silence. Kagome grabbed her mother and scooted as far away as she could from the enraged male.

'_**Oh kami-sama please save us!'**_ She silently prayed as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hit she was about to receive. After a minute passed by she looked up again and was surprised to find a certain tall, tanned, and long haired male tossing her father aside as if the man weighed no more than a sack of potatoes.

"Bankotsu…." She breathed out as she watched him tackle the older man down with ease. In less than two minutes her father was knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Kagome." He called out as he ran to her side.

"My mother, we have to get her to a hospital!" Kagome replied frantically as she remembered the woman in her arms. Bankotsu wasted no time in picking the older woman up and helping Kagome to her feet.

"Come on." He stated in a hurried whisper as he helped them out the door and down the shrine steps.

"My little brothers and sister!" Kagome cried out as she heard a shrill scream cut through the night air. Bankotsu looked back and cursed the man before closing the car doors and locking them.

"I'll be back." He called out as he ran back up the stairs and through the door.

"Let 'em go!" He yelled out as the older male dangled the three year old girl by the neck while the five and seven year old kicked at his legs in an attempt to free the young girl.

"What if I don't? You have no power over me little boy. Where is that whore of a daughter I got and my meddling wife? Bring 'em back to me!" The older male yelled out before kicking the boys against the wall as well as the young girl and rushing towards Bankotsu who easily side stepped the big man. With one quick and smooth punch to the back of the man's neck he was down and out once more. The shrill cries of the three little children alerted Bankotsu of their medical needs as he ran towards them. With one fluid movement he grabbed the two youngest siblings before instructing the oldest to hop on his back.

"Its okay guys, No one is going to hurt you any more, your mother, your sister, and you guys. Okay?" Bankotsu stated in a calm voice as he rushed down the shrine steps and towards the car. He rushed them in quickly before jumping in to the driver's seat and zipping off through the busy streets. His adrenaline was pumping as he swerved through different cars while dodging red lights. After fifteen grueling minutes he made it in front of the emergency room.

_And this girl…_

_Has seen a lot of pain…_

"Help! I need help!" He yelled out towards the nurses inside the hospital as he helped Kagome's mother out of the car and towards an awaiting stretcher. Once he felt the older woman was safe he went back towards the car and collected the rest of the grief stricken family.

"Come on Kagome, we need to get you three checked on as well." He stated in a stern voice as he picked up the two smallest children. Kagome nodded as she took his awaiting arm and used it as a means of support, she took her other brother by the hand and limped her way inside the warm confines of the hospital before her.

**[Two hours later]**

Bankotsu paced around the waiting room as different thoughts ran through his mind. What would he do? How could he do it? Where would they go? Where could they go? How could he protect them? And in instant everything came clear to him as he halted in his stride and stared out the window.

"Excuse me but are you the one who brought the four Higurashi patients in?" A soft voice questioned causing him to turn around.

"Yes, how are they?" He questioned the short female as he looked her over.

"Their fine, a few bruises and scrapes here but nothing to serious. Although their mother may need to stay for a few days considering the fact that when he she took a hit to the abdomen it caused slight internal bleeding and telling from the severity of the hit, she may need to be monitored carefully for the next few days due to the inflammation of her abdomen." The woman replied as she checked over her clipboard.

"Will she need any medicines to help the swelling?" He questioned her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A few medicines such as chamomile capsules that will help with her digestive track, bioflavonoid that will help reduce the chances of cancer in that area as well as speed up the process of lowering the inflammation, and some pain medicine to help her through the day. I would also recommend you to purchase high fiber fruits and vegetables so that her resistance can grow which in turn will speed up the process it usually takes to heal." The woman replied as she scribbled something's down. Bankotsu nodded before taking the piece of paper handed to him.

"You may go see them now if you wish, I set them all in one big room just as you requested. If any problems arise call me or call a nurse." She stated before bowing and walking away. Bankotsu stared at the piece of paper in his hand and skimmed it over before making his way towards their hospital room. He walked in quietly and closed the door gently behind him before walking towards the one girl who plagued his mind since the first day she greeted him.

_But this girl's gonna smile again._

_She knows that a flower grows every time it rains._

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He questioned as he sat beside her on the bed. She turned to him with teary eyes before offering him a small smile. His heart clenched as a tear slid its way down her cheek. He reached his hand over towards her face and wiped it away before it went farther down.

"Thank you for saving me." She stated in a whisper before turning towards her mother and brothers who were currently in a peaceful slumber. "For saving all of us."

"I promised you I'd never let anyone hurt you as long as I was around. I intend to keep that promise." He replied as he cupped her bruised cheek gently, her smile widened as she leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes.

"It's nice to feel safe….even for just a moment." She whispered as she reached her hand up to touch his.

"Get used to the feeling Kagome, because starting tomorrow you and your family are going to stay with me. And don't worry about your father; he isn't going to hurt you any more and neither is Naraku." Bankotsu stated promise dripping off his words. Kagome opened her eyes instantly.

"I can't…we can't do that Ban. I don't want to be a nuisance to you." She protested as she tried to sit up only to wince as pain engulfed her body.

"Well too bad because we all voted and you lost." A chipper voice stated causing the two to look up. Kagome offered the bouncy male a smile before turning her attention towards Bankotsu.

"I already talked to them and they all agreed. But even if they didn't I'm the alpha of the household, my word is what goes." Bankotsu stated with a playful smile as he was jabbed in the side by his fuming brother.

"Anyways, you guys are going to stay with us. Don't worry about anything; we have your hospital bills paid for. Oh, and that measly little debt you owed Naraku's family is paid in full so don't bother worrying about that asshole coming back around." Jakotsu continued on.

"But…" Kagome whispered as the news dawned on her. "But you didn't even have to."

"I wanted to Kagome." Bankotsu countered as he cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. "I was sick and tired of seeing him hurt you. Don't worry about paying us back, as long as you're safe that's all that matters. The amount of money I spend on you or your family will never compare to the feeling I get when I know you're in safe hands. I should kick my self right now for not thinking of this sooner."

_And this girl's gotta lot of dreams._

_She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems…_

Jakotsu made gagging noises before being bopped on the head by Bankotsu who didn't even bother looking at the feminine male. Kagome's melodious laughter filled the room as she watched the two brothers fight. She couldn't even picture a time when she was this happy. All her life she suffered through nothing but pain. It was a nice change to feel happiness, a wonderful rush of adrenaline when she knew she didn't have to be scared any more. Her heart burst from the seams as she turned her head and watched her small family finally sleep in peace, sleep without the worries of being beaten or the fear of angering their father or Naraku. She was finally free now, free to do what she wanted, free to go after what she wanted, she had the freedom to dream, to express her self without having to be beat down physically and mentally. She had the freedom to finally love who she wanted to without regrets. And with that thought in to place she turned back around and looked up at the face of the man who helped her gain that freedom.

"Thank you Bankotsu." She stated softly causing the two bickering siblings to look down at her with puzzled looks.

"For what Kagome?" He questioned as he blocked an attack.

"For setting me free." She replied with a smile. Jakotsu stopped in his antics and stared at the girl before him before forming a smile of his own. Bankotsu just stared at her at a loss for words. Seconds went by until finally Jakotsu smacked him over the head and announced his exit.

"I'm going to go buy the medicine and pick up some fruits for you guys. Be back soon! Oh and by the way lover boy Suikotsu told me to tell you to call him!" He announced before walking out the door. Bankotsu rolled his eyes before turning his attention back on the girl before him. Kagome looked up at him and was immediately drawn to his cerulean orbs. Bankotsu couldn't seem to pry himself away from her own pair of sapphire orbs as he inched closer towards her face. Kagome did the same as they were merely centimeters away from each other. In a moments time their lips touched and a shock rang through their bodies causing them to jump away.

"I'm sorry." Bankotsu stated as he stood up and backed away from her. Kagome continued to stare at him wide eyed before letting a blush form on her cheeks. She turned away immediately in an effort to hide her growing embarrassment.

'_**I never felt that before.'**_ She thought to her self as she pressed a hand to her lips. She liked the feeling of his lips and the shock that came with it. She liked having him close to her and she absolutely loved the feeling of being close to him.

'_**You're in love.'**_ A voice in her head called out to her. Kagome didn't know where it came from but she did know one thing. The voice was more than right.

_She might not solve a mystery tonight…_

_But this girl's gonna be alright…_

**[Three days later]**

Bankotsu signed the release papers and helped the older Higurashi woman in to a wheel chair before helping Kagome and her younger siblings.

"Ready?" He questioned them as they hopped off the elevator and walked towards their car. They all nodded and proceeded towards the vehicle only to be stopped as a familiar face walked towards them. Bankotsu clenched his fist as he felt the presence of fear forming inside his wards.

"Give me my family back!" The man bellowed out as he rushed towards the group only to be stopped as two security guards grabbed him before he could strike.

"Suikotsu, Renkotsu, get them to the car safely." He stated in a cold voice before staring the man straight in his eyes.

_There's a girl…_

_Walking in these shoes…._

_And she knows that everything she's got…_

_Is all she's got to lose…_

"Family? What family? You have no family here." He stated causing the man's anger to spike. Bankotsu continued to stare him down with a heated glare. "The family you had you threw away for money. The family you had you hurt and beat everyday because one male who is no older than me told you too. Now tell me, do you deserve a family after all the hell you put them through?"

"Give them back! They're mine!" The man yelled as he fought against the restraints of guards.

"Their not yours anymore, I won't allow you or anybody else to hurt Kagome, or anyone else that she loves. You understand that? Come within ten feet of them and your dead!" Bankotsu warned as he signaled for the men to take him away. "Send him to jail, prison, wherever the hell low lives like him need to be. See you in court Mr. Higurashi."

Without another word Bankotsu made his way towards the awaiting car and got in. "Take us home." He instructed the driver before sitting back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Geez aniki, you're scary when your that calm." Jakotsu commented as he poked the male in the arm. Bankotsu opened one eye and poked him back before leaning his head back against the car seat.

"Are you okay Ban?" Kagome questioned as she watched the male.

"As long as you're around I'll be fine." He replied causing Kagome to blush once more and avert her gaze towards the window. Her mother smiled at the two before turning towards her three younger children.

"Remember what we talked about." She stated in a firm tone. The three balls of energy nodded enthusiastically. Their mother smiled a warm and sincere smile before turning her attention towards Bankotsu. "Thank you again dear, I never would have thought we'd be able to smile again if it wasn't for you."

_There's a dream…_

_Right behind these eyes…._

"No need for the thanks Ms. Higurashi, I'd do anything for your family. Kagome is a very good friend of mine; I could never let anything happen to her or anyone she loved. Besides, it would be nice to have a woman's touch around the house." Bankotsu replied knowing good and well Jakotsu would be furious at his 'woman' comment.

"Are you saying I am not a woman?" The feminine male screeched causing the occupants of the car to flinch.

"No…..you're just not woman enough." Renkotsu answered causing Jakotsu to huff and turn his nose up at the two males. Everyone around them laughed as they pulled up at the large home.

"We're here guys." Suikotsu announced as the door was opened and they stepped out. The boys stared in awe at the majesty the place held while Ms. Higurashi tried her best to contain the excitement she felt.

"It's absolutely beautiful." She stated as Renkotsu lead her up the stairs and through the front door. Bankotsu turned towards Kagome and offered her his hand while Jakotsu and Suikotsu were left to situate the children.

"This place is hugeeee aniki!" One of them yelled out as he ran ahead of the rest of them, a big red blur followed after causing an eruption of laughter to recede from Kagome. Bankotsu watched the way her eyes shined as she took in the place around her. She seemed to glow beside him as she watched her family run around their new home.

"I hope you guys like it here, if you have any problems let me know." He stated as he lead her inside. She didn't reply as they stood there behind the front door. To be honest she didn't really know what to say at the moment as the realization dawned on her.

"We're happy now." She stated in a whisper as tears ran down her cheeks.

_And she finds a reason to be strong_

_With every tear she dries…._

_Being hard to fight the way things are so she leaves the world behind…_

"And that's how I intend to keep you Kagome." Bankotsu replied as he turned to face her. Kagome could do nothing but stare at him as he leaned his face in closer to hers. In a moment of seconds their lips touched once more causing Kagome to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers.

Her body surged with warmth she never felt before as he deepened the kiss, her legs almost gave out as his tongue plunged inside her moist cavern, exploring every bit of her essence as he wrapped strong arms around her slender waist. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her. She could have melted right than and there when their tongues danced together to the beat only they shared. She savored the flavor of him as he did the same for her. They both rampaged and ransacked each other's mouth making sure to leave nothing untouched as they shared their very first real kiss.

"Oh my god. FINALLY!" A voice stated causing the two to separate from each other and glare at the intruder, or should I say intruders, that were currently clapping and cheering for them. Kagome blushed a deep crimson as she buried her face in to Bankotsu's chest who threw the crowd a smirk.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" He stated as he lead her away from the crazy audience and towards the garden area where he had a feeling she'd grow to love. A muffled noise caused him to look down at the girl who still had her head buried in his chest.

"What's that? You wanna be my girlfriend? Awe Kagome, why didn't you just say so….I mean I had a whole line of girls waiting for me but I believe I choose you." He stated playfully causing her to look up at him with angry eyes. He snickered at her temper before rubbing his nose with hers and sitting her down in front of the fountain his father had constructed for his mother. Kagome stared in awe at the beautiful marble structure before leaning in to Bankotsu's warmth and savoring the feeling of being held tenderly.

_With the sound of doubt turned up so loud…_

_She turns the music on inside..._

_And this girls seen a lot of pain…._

"I never would have guessed that I'd be blessed to have someone like you in my life." Bankotsu stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome smiled as she snuggled in to his chest.

"And I never would have guessed that you could change my life so drastically." She replied as she looked up at him. He stared back at her before smiling his own smile and kissing her softly on the forehead.

"It's time to start new Kagome, time to let go of the past and everything and everyone that's ever hurt us. It's time to move on….are you willing to move on with me?" He questioned as he brushed away a strand of hair. Kagome could only nod her head yes before leaning her head on his shoulder and watching the clouds pass by above them, a real smile finally gracing her lips as she thought about what the future would hold.

_But this girl's gonna smile again…_

_She knows that a flower grows every time it rains…_

_And this girls gotta lot of dreams…_

_She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems,_

_She might not solve a mystery tonight…_

_But this girl's…gonna be alright._

**[END]**

A/N: Hope this can somewhat compensate for my lack of updates lol. And don't worry the story is far from over :]


End file.
